runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DrakosAmatras/Item Level Bonus formulae.
Despite having many different items in the game, the formula on how they gain bonuses is actually pretty simple. This, however, doesn't apply to reduced RP usage for equipments. * Depending on which category the item belongs to, which bonuses it gains will differ. ** Tools, Weapons and Magic Wands: None. ** Armor: DEF ** Food: RP Gain and FX Time ** Crops and Flowers: RP Gain ** Potions: HP Gain ** All items: Price *** The Price and FX Time for all items work in the same formula. * Compare two items of the same type, but with different successive levels. Level 1 and 2 items works best due to easy access. * Calculate the difference in its corresponding stats. The differences are the "Bonus Constants" for that item. ** Example 1: Crops Level 1 Turnip - HP Gain 0, RP Gain 0, FX Time 0, Price 210 G. Level 2 Turnip - HP Gain 0, RP Gain 25, FX Time 0, Price 252 G. ** Example 2: Food Level 1 Ice Cream - HP Gain 10, RP Gain 125, FX Time 120 Sec., Price 260 G. Level 2 Ice Cream - HP Gain 10, RP Gain 150, FX Time 150 Sec., Price 312 G. Level 3 Ice Cream - HP Gain 10, RP Gain 175, FX Time 180 Sec., Price 364 G. ** Example 3: Armor Level 1 Wappen - ATK 0, DEF 4, MAG 4, Price 100 G. Level 2 Wappen - ATK 0, DEF 8, MAG 4, Price 120 G. Level 1 Feathered Hat - ATK 0, DEF 30, MAG 35, Price 670 G. Level 2 Feathered Hat - ATK 0, DEF 34, MAG 35, Price 804 G. Level 3 Feathered Hat - ATK 0, DEF 38, MAG 35, Price 938 G. ** Therefore, the Bonus Constants for the four types of item are: Turnip: 25 RP, 42 G. Ice Cream: 25 RP, 30 Sec., 52 G. Wappen: 4 DEF, 20 G. Feathered Hat: 4 DEF, 134 G. Thus, the general formula for the stat of an Item at a certain Level is; Base stat of the Item + Constant for the stat x (Item Level - 1)} So, a Level 10 Turnip would pay - 210 G + G x 9 = 588 G The Bonus Constants for DEF, HP Gain, RP Gain and FX Time are the same for all items they are Bonus Constants for. Only the Bonus Constant for Price vary between different item types. * 4 DEF per level. At Level 10, 36 DEF bonus. * 10 HP per level. At Level 10, 90 HP Gain bonus. * 25 RP per level. At Level 10, 225 RP Gain bonus. * 30 Sec. per level. At Level 10, 270 Sec. FX Time bonus. (4 Min. 30 Sec.) There are exceptions, though. Generally, an item does not gain bonus on a stat which isn't its "specialty". * Food items - no HP Gain bonus. (They're not mainly for HP recovery.) * Crops and Flowers - no HP Gain and FX Time bonuses. (They're not supposed to have any effect, as raw ingredients.) * Potions - no RP Gain and FX Time bonuses. (They recover HP only and do not have FXs.) In an irony, Tools, Weapons and Magic Wands do not gain any ATK, DEF or MAG, apart from less RP Use. FX stays the same because it's not part of an item's stats. It's, in the game's rules, just an added effect. Raw materials obtained from monsters only increase in Price, because they don't have other stats. Runeys are a unique exception because they're stuck at Level 10 and Price 2 G. So, bottomlined... When at Item Level 10, * Ear Ring, Pendant, Wappen and Cheap Band together can breeze through Green Ruins. * 2 Energy Drinks are way better than Level 10 E.Drink S. * It's better off chewing Turnips for RP. * 4 Relax Tea can keep you immune for a full whole day. * Spamming Turnips is the cheapest way to cash in. -- DrakosAmatras 14:27, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts